


A Dearly Beloved Melody

by Starlight_Void



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Heart, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Song: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Void/pseuds/Starlight_Void
Summary: A lonely night have never been easy to Sora, but he had a secret to ensure good dreams until the dawn
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Dearly Beloved Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm Starlight Void! Sometimes ideas come in my mind and I decide to share them. I hope you like it! And maaaybe you will need one or two wipes by the final of this fic.

The thing that Sora loves the most to do on the starry night is close his eyes and hear one melody just 'theirs'.

On hurtful days, sleepless nights or bad news, he always placed his hands on his chest and focused on felling the beats of his heart in his chest.

After that, searching for one familiar warmth, soon Sora will be seeking his boyfriend jacket, taking a deep breath and letting the secret melody become even more present along the comforting smell of his lover. The brunette's mind would soon be lost in dreams, dreams about Riku loving and caring him, cherishing Sora with all his love and devotion.

And maybe, for some extend, his lover is doing every single one of those things now. Because every single breath of life in his chest is for the brunette.

His heart, the heart that once belonged to his lover, is now beating in Sora's chest, singing silently the most beautiful vows of love.

Sora, that got a weak heart since his birth.

Sora, that got in one induced coma on behalf of this chronical disease.

Sora, that got gifted with Riku's most treasured thing: his life.

Without his beloved a long life were meaningless, the few items that Sora kept from his partner weren't sufficient enough to kill the longing or the void that Riku's lack left.

But, in those little moments that Sora let his ears drown in the precious music that he loved so much, the beating of their heart, was that Sora knew. Riku would be by his side forever, loving him, admiring him, protecting him every breath in his path, being his eternal guardian angel and Sora's most dearly beloved person.


End file.
